


Undercover agent

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Community: fanfic50, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey is worried about his boyfriend, who is working undercover





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: undercover

With shaking hands Casey grabbed for the 'Herrington Post' – usually, he didn't read this local rag, but the headline had attracted his attention.

Secret razzia on a suspected drug house failed. Undercover agent found out and badly injured.

Zeke. The shock almost took his breath away while he was looking for hold at the wall behind him.

Since Zeke had started to work undercover for the Herrington Police Forces about six months ago Casey had had his problems to find rest in the night. But it felt as if he had no right to talk it out of him. Zeke had worked hard for this position; it was what he had always wanted to do. And he never protested when Casey was going in for one of his photo tours for the magazines he was working for. So it was just fair.

In this moment though it felt as if all his nightmares had come true. He left the trolly with the groceries behind and fled out of the K-Mart like in a haze. All he wanted was to go home. Where maybe an officer with the bad news would already wait for him. Or maybe not. Not always the family members of an undercover agent got informed quickly. And he wasn't even an official family member; just the guy who was living together with Zeke. He actually had no right to get any information.

Casey felt tears pricking in his eyes while he tried to put the key into the door lock of the apartment. All of a sudden it was torn open and made him jump backward, almost losing his balance. But strong hands grabbed for him, afforded him hold.

„Hey, hey, slow down.“

Casey gasped for air.  
„Zeke,“ he whispered, feeling dizzy.  
„It's you?“

The tall guy smirked.  
„I guess. Did you expect anyone else?“

„You are back. This guy in the article … It wasn't you.“

„Oh.“  
Suddenly Zeke started to understand.  
„The Post again. They are always the first talking with the dead. You should know better than to take this shit for serious.“

Still trembling Casey leaned against his boyfriend who pulled him into a hearty embrace.  
„ I thought I would never see you again. That no one would tell me how are you doing.“  
The shock had held him up so far but the relief that Zeke was okay let him finally break down. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

…

It was about half an hour later. Casey was sitting at the kitchen counter with a mug of hot cocoa in front of him. Only slowly he started to recover from the nightmare he had had to go through. Zeke, a cup of coffee in his hands, watched him thoughtfully.

„Why did you never tell me,“ he asked.  
„That you hate it so much what I'm doing.“

„It's the job you always wanted to do. I thought I would learn to deal with it.“

Zeke shrugged; as often, when it comes to his feelings, he got stuck for the right words.  
„That was before you,“ he finally answered.  
„I was a loner, only responsible for myself. Otherwise, I would never have started the special training.

Sorry that I didn't notice how hard it is for you. I'm afraid, sometimes I'm still a selfish dumbhead."  
He bent forward to place a kiss on Casey's forehead.  
„But don't worry, I will quit. First thing tomorrow morning. I can go back to the fraud squad. Mostly sitting in an office, in front of a computer. Almost regular working hours. I will come home to you every evening.“

Casey blinked his last tears away.  
„But that's lame,“ he protested halfhearted.  
"Not the job you love."

„Oh, it's not the worst, either.“  
Zeke smiled.  
„And I love you more than any job in the world. That's all that counts.“  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for FanFic50 (LJ Comm)
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
